


A Fish Out Of Water

by SeductiveSiren69, SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa At The Movies [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a great kisser, Attempt at Humor, Clueless Sansa, Cunnilingus, Especially Kissing Down Below, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GASP, He'll be in a full body cast by the time this fit is over, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon is a Merman, Lovesick Jon, Lovesick Sansa, Margaery loves Jon amazing ass, Maybe some angst, Multi, Secrets, Some Drama but not a lot, Soulmate AU, Theon you perv, Theon's a paranoid scientist, Well almost, and he is on to Jon, and probably Sansa, fish fetish?, fish porn?, if you saw the movie Splash you'll know what I mean, magical powers?, no probably not too many secrets already, or are they?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SeductiveSiren69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: When a mystery man shows up on Dragonstone shores in his name day suit and carrying a lost wallet belonging to Sansa Stark she gets roped into being his guardian for seven fun-filled days. Thankfully, the mystery man is not only gorgeous, sweet, kind and gentle but a great kisser among other naughty things. After a few days, Sansa finds herself falling in love with him but she’s running out of time before the City Watch deports him. And if things couldn't get any more complicated her paranoid ex-boyfriend/neighbor Theon plans to sabotage her new relationship and the mystery man needs to let her in on the biggest secret that could possibly tear them apart forever.Loosely based on the 1980’s fantasy rom-com 'Splash'. Jon's a merman and Sansa doesn’t have a clue.  Story 1 from my Jonsa At the Movies Series.





	1. Prologue: Take A Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the movie Splash. I do not own or have rights to Game of Thrones, HBO, ASOIAF, or movie rights to the movie Splash. This work of fan fiction is completely for fun and not for any form of compensation or notoriety.

**Dragonstone Boat Cruise  
1997 **

**___♩*Near, far, wherever you___ are...♩ **

“I dare you,” Joffrey said with a mischievous grin. He had been urging Sansa to stand on the ships clipper bow, spread her arms and fly like Rose in the movie, Titanic.

“I don’t know,” Sansa said hesitatingly peering over the rail. The crystal blue sea looked serene and inviting but she was frightened to climb over the rail. “What if I fall?”

Joffrey smiled and caressed her cheek. “You won’t because it’s my ninth name day and mother said I’m growing bigger and stronger every day. Besides,” He grabbed her hand and lightly lifted her over the rails until her feet delicately touched the tip of the bow. “I’m Jack and you’re Rose. I’ll never let you go because you’re my lady.” Joffrey held on to Sansa’s hips and whispered in her ear. “If you want to fly.” Joffrey glanced at Sansa she was gripping the rails with all of her might while staring off into the distance. “You have to let go.” He gently lifted her right hand from the rail.

“But, Joff-“

**_♩Love can touch us one time...♩_ **

“Just trust me.”

**_♩And last for a lifetime...♩_ **

Ok,” Sansa reluctantly released her left hand from the rail. She closed her eyes and spread out her arms the same way she remembered Rose had done in the movie.

Sansa had begged her mother to take her to see Titanic and even though it was rated PG-13 her mother had agreed on one condition that she would shut her eyes and ears during the naughty bits. She snickered thinking back to over a week ago when her mother had sighed at the most romantic part in the movie; Jack teaches Rose how to fly and now she was re-living that scene for herself.

“What’s so funny,” Joffrey asked.

“Nothing,” Sansa opened her eyes and inhaled the crisp cool salty sea air. “This is wonderful.”

“Anything for my lady.” Joffrey gave her a gentle peck on the cheek.

**_♩Near, far, wherever you are…♩_ **

“I’ll hold on to you for a little while longer but then we’ll have to head back. My dad’s letting me cut the cake with his Valerian dagger.”

“Ok,” Sansa sadly replied. She didn’t want this feeling to end, she felt so free with the breeze caressing her face and hair and her crush, Joffrey Baratheon holding her so tight. This day felt like a fairytale. Sansa sighed, ready to climb back over the rails when she saw a large glistening fin in the distance. She looked down again to make sure it wasn’t a dolphin or a shark and gasped when she saw a little boy with long flowing curls smiling at her.

“Joffrey,” Sansa yelped. Frightened, she placed both hands back onto the rails.

“What is it?”

“I saw something in the water.”

Joffrey peered over her cheek and cast his eyes down staring into the sea. “I don’t see anything.”

“I thought I saw a boy...I mean a fish or maybe it was a shark?”

“A shark, really,” Joffrey grip began to loosen. “I always wanted to see one up close,” he said excitedly peered over the rails looking down at the waves forming in the blue sea below. “You know what I really want?”

“What,” Sansa whimpered. Joffrey’s grip was loosening even more so than before and Sansa couldn’t keep a firm grip on the rail.

“I always wanted to see a shark feed… OUCH!”

“NYMERIA,” Arya screamed.

Joffrey let go of Sansa and yelped out in pain. “Your dog bit me!”

“No, she didn’t!”

“Joffrey,” Sansa whispered her hand was slipping and she knew in only a few seconds she would slip and fall into the deep blue sea below. “I’m falling,” she yelped. Sansa tried one last desperate attempt to hold on but knew it was in vain. She could feel herself slipping over the edge.

 _“Let go.”_ Sansa heard a voice in the distance.

“I’m scared,” Sansa whimpered. “What if I drown?”

_“You won’t, I’ll protect you. You’re braver then you know.”_

“But, what if-“

_“Don’t worry, just take a plunge.”_

Sansa inhaled deeply. “Ok,“ she whispered to herself. “Here goes nothing.”

**_♩♫♩You're here, there’s nothing I fear! And I know that my heart will go on…♩♫♩_ **

Sansa didn’t remember crashing into the sea or hearing her mother’s screams in the background or Nymeria’s incessant barking. She only recalled that someone, a boy closer to her own age or maybe a few years older was holding her hands and dancing with her underneath the crystal blue waters of the sea. He had the sweetest smile and the warmest embrace. He pulled her further down beneath the surface and Sansa could’ve sworn she saw glimmering scales of a fin but that was impossible. She was certain that he would have taken her with him but then she felt it, her father was holding on to her tightly, her hands were slipping from the boys grasp and she could see his face fading, fading into the distance. Before she knew it she was being lifted up towards the surface above with her father holding onto her so tight that she felt as if she would break.

“I got you, love,” Ned said before handing her to the medics above. One of the medics wiped her down with a large fluffy towel and wrapped her in another.

“Oh, my seven gods,” Catelyn screamed. She shoved the medic aside so she could embrace her daughter. “Oh, Sansa I thought you had drowned-“

Sansa didn’t hear the rest of her mother’s frantic speech. She wanted to see if the little boy was ok but she couldn’t find him.

 _Was it a dream?_ Sansa thought.

Ned held on to his daughter and wife, while a large crowd was beginning to form around her. Joffrey shot Sansa an angry grimace while holding his arm no longer pleased that he wasn’t the center of attention while his mother, Cersei soothed her son. Arya tried her best to hold her unruly dog, Nymeria from darting off into the crowd. Sansa was grateful she had left her dog, Lady at home.

“Catelyn,” Ned exclaimed as he grabbed his wife's shoulders. "Let's get Sansa back inside so the doctor can have a look at her and make sure she’s alright.”

Catelyn held onto Sansa while Ned became their guide. Quickly, they begin to snake through the crowd on the deck.

“Goodbye,” Sansa whispered not getting a chance to look for the boy out in the sea.

Off in the distance, the little boy was staring at the little girl as tears begin to form in his eyes. He rubbed each tear from his eye so the mist couldn’t cover the last glimpse he would see of the little girl before she disappeared into the crowd.

_Goodbye._

* * *

***** Excerpt from 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion

 


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kingsnow (bravegentlestrong) for her great beta work! : D

**_Dragonstone Beach_ **  
**_Present_**

“Ok, just one more pose,” Sansa peered into her camera’s viewfinder before releasing the shutter button. The model, a tall blonde with a deep tan, wore a tight red mermaid dress. She let out a puff of air. “Thank you, Leslie. That will be all for today.“

She was beginning to pack up her gear and head back to the dock to catch the ferry back to the mainland when Theon approached. “I’m telling you I saw one,” he said.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “What did this one look like?”

“Well,” Theon fumbled with his gear which consisted of a beach towel, a tub of chum, a fishing rod and a medium size frequency modulator radio she was certain he had stolen from his job at the city aquarium. “He had glistening light red and black scales.”

“He,” Sansa hummed. “No naked ladies this time?”

“No,” Theon grumbled. “This one was a guy... and from what I could gather he looked like a pretty one.”

“And?” Sansa packed up her tripod in a large black duffel bag.

“I didn’t get a good look at his face but he had long dark brown curls that nearly covered the front of chest to his well you know…fin,” Theon mumbled. He passed Sansa one of her bags and slung the remaining two over his shoulder before continuing. “And I would’ve caught him if I didn’t trip over my fishing rod. I’m telling you, Sansa, I have a feeling I’ll be making a breakthrough soon.”

“Theon,” Sansa paused to hand the duffel bag to one of her assistants. “Don’t you think it’s time that you give up on this childish dream?”

“It’s not a dream, Sansa,” Theon scowled. “You of all people should know what it’s like.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You saw one just like I did.”

“I was seven,” Sansa huffed. She rumbled through her satchel to look for her ticket for the ferry.

“And,” Theon said, grabbing her hand. “You saw a mermaid near the shores of Dragonstone five years ago.”

“I don’t know what I saw,” Sansa yanked her hand out of Theon’s grasp and continued rummaging through her satchel. “It was probably a dolphin or a sea turtle.” She pulled out her wallet and removed the ticket that was hidden underneath it.

“A sea turtle doesn’t have fins.”

“But dolphins do.”

“Yeah, but they don’t have scales,” Theon answered triumphantly. “Sansa, you were the only one who believed me when I said I saw a mermaid.”

“You were my boyfriend back then,” Sansa offered Theon his ferry ticket. “Not to mention I hated how Robb and Domeric teased you for what you saw. Saying you were crazy and had completely lost your mind.”

Theon took the ticket and slipped it in the back pocket of his khaki cargo shorts. “Do you still think I’m crazy?”

“Well the fishing rod, radio and tub of chum don’t help.” Sansa giggled but paused immediately when she saw the look of disappointment on his face. She lifted his chin with her forefinger so he could look deep into her eyes. “I’m sorry, Theon.” She spoke softly, “And as crazy as it seems I believe you.”

Theon smiled, grabbed her hand, and kissed her palm. “Even if mermaids aren’t real I know that angels are because of you –“

_Boom_

“Did you hear that,” Sansa yelped.

“What was that?”

“I’m guessing it was just thunder in the distance.”

Theon peered up at the clouds and realized there were a few grey ones forming. “There wasn’t a cloud in the sky a few minutes ago.”

“Maybe, Sansa removed her sunglasses that were on top of her head and stuffed them into her overstuffed satchel. ”We need to head out if we want to catch that ferry.”

“Yeah,” Theon looked up at the grey sky, “I guess you’re right.”

“Thanks for coming out here today and keeping me company.” Sansa gave Theon a quick peck on his cheek.

“It was my pleasure.”

_Boom_

The sound startled Sansa. Her satchel slipped out of her hands onto the beach and spilled out its contents. She hastily scooped the contents back in her bag and stood up abruptly. Raindrops began to fall and they needed to hurry before they missed the ferry.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Theon nodded in agreement. He unraveled his beach towel and wrapped it around the two to shield them from the rain just before it began to pour down.

 ****************************************************** *

“Oh, my gods,” Margaery squealed.

“What is it,” Sansa asked.

“This!” Margaery turned her laptop so Sansa could see what all the commotion was about.

**_Local Man Flashes Tour Group at Historic Dragonstone Castle Monument._ **

“So?” Sansa asked, not seeing what Margaery was so excited about.

“Listen to this,” Margaery said. _“The Island of Dragonstone is famous for its historic monuments, shimmering shores, haunted caves and host of prepared organized tours for visitors far and wide to view the Islands historical sites but nothing could prepare the tour guides for the site the tourist would see today. A tall young man wearing nothing but his nameday suit and a smile flashed an unsuspecting female tour guide and tourist during her early morning tour on the coast outside of Dragonstone castle.”_

Sansa exhaled an exasperated sigh to let Margaery know that she was getting bored with this tabloid reading. Margaery ignored her and continued on. “You have to hear these personal testimonials.”

 _“I couldn’t believe my eyes,” said Mrs. Anya Waynewood, on vacation from her home in the Vale. “Is there no decency in this world?”_ Margaery gleefully giggled before continuing. _“He was completely nude and nearly gave me a heart attack.” Mr. Manderly from White Harbor added. “Luckily there weren’t any children nearby.”_ Margaery threw her head back and laughed. “Ok, just one more.” She scrolled down. _“The lad had a nice bum.” Reported Rosalyn the tour guide. “This is just the welcoming committee we need.”_

“Can you believe it?” Margaery asked. “I go to Dragonstone all the time and not once did I ever get the chance to scope out a hot naked guy.”

“Marge,” Sansa sighed trying her best to ignore her friend so as not to engage in any of Margaery’s tabloid gossip. “I’m opening the gallery.”

“You’re no fun,” Margaery mumbled.  

Sansa rolled her eyes and unlocked the doors.

Every morning Margaery would flip on her laptop and entertain herself by reading tabloid stories from her newsfeed. Sansa usually would do most of the work opening the cash register, tidying up their workspace and the gallery before opening the doors. Margaery wouldn’t budge from her desk until it was time to go to lunch or leave. And since Margaery was part owner of the Tyrell Rose Art Gallery there was really nothing Sansa could do about it. Margaery's brother, Loras was the studios' second owner but he rarely visited unless there was an art opening for some famous celebrity.

Thankfully, Margaery was not only Sansa’s boss but her super-rich best friend so she maintained a steady job and paycheck while doing what she actually loved to do, photography and original artwork. The best part was that she was even allowed to show a few of her prints in the gallery and do a little commercial work for Margaery’s older brother Willas’ advertising agency.    

“Looks like that naked guy was detained and taken to the City Watch Station downtown.” Margaery pulled out a nail file from her top desk drawer and begin filing her nails. “You think they would show a picture. I would love to see this amazing ass of his.”

“I don’t think they would show that… even on a skanky tabloid newsfeed.”

“I know but still-“ Margaery gasped startled by the buzzing phone on her desk. After a couple of seconds, Margaery continued to file her nails unaffected by the buzzing phone.

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Sansa picked up the phone and a few minutes later she put the phone back in its cradle.

“Who was that?” Margaery asked she put the nail file back in her desk and went back to scrolling on her laptop.

“It was the City Watch. They found my missing wallet.”

“You lost your wallet?” Margaery asked, her eyes still glued to the screen.

“Yeah,” Sansa replied.  “Theon went back to Dragonstone this morning to look for it.” Sansa picked up her satchel and rumbled through it until she retrieved her cell phone. “I should probably let him know someone found it.” She made a quick text to Theon and then scheduled an Uber that was luckily only a minute away.

“Hey, I need to head out,” Sansa informed her inattentive boss still glued to her laptop.  “My Uber is right outside.” Sansa grabbed her satchel and made a beeline towards the front door.

“Umm,” Margaery mumbled but then slammed her laptop closed and looked up. “Sansa,” she yelled. “If you see the guy with the amazing ass can you let him know I’m single,” Margaery smiled and winked.

“Really Marge” Sansa groaned. “I don’t think that guy is still at the station and if he’s as hot as Ros-the-tour-guide says he is he’s probably unavailable.” Sansa placed her hand on the golden doorknob shaped like a rose and hastily opened it. “I’ll see you in a bit, Marge.”

“You never know about that hot guy, Sans,” Margaery yelled. “This could be your lucky day!”

Sansa sighed, closed the door and flagged down her Uber driver. An old guy with greasy hair, a sour face, and creepy sad sodden eyes raised his window down. “Sansa Stark,” The man said hungrily smacking his lips. “I’m W. Frey your Uber driver.”

Sansa opened her passenger door, slid into her seat and buckled up. She glanced at the driver in his rearview mirror and he flashed a toothy coffee-tobacco stained grin. Sansa felt as if the driver was slowly undressing her with his beady little eyes but when she looked up he only smiled and turned on his radio humming to a classic rock tune. Sansa reluctantly smiled back and thanked the gods that the City Watch Station was only a five-minute drive from the gallery.

 _Lucky day,_ she thought thinking back to Marge’s words and nearly catching her Uber driver attempting to check her out after stopping at a red light. _I seriously doubt it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes W. Frey is the Walder Frey and he received a very angry review and no tip from S. Stark. ; D
> 
> Forgot to mention in the first chapter. There are a couple of clues in this fic. Hint: Minor character names, places or movie references= Real GOT actor names. : D


	3. And Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. More notes at the end.

“You Sansa Stark?” A city watch guard looked up from his clipboard.

“Yes.” Sansa stood up from the wooden bench across from the front desk.

 “Come with me.” The guard commanded as he opened the front desk gate and escorted her to a dark brown door with the name Head Officer painted on the frost privacy glass.

Sansa reluctantly followed not sure if she was allowed to ask questions or stay silent.

“I’m not sure if you heard about the flasher detained from Dragonstone?” He said. The officer rubbed his right hand on the golden knob and knocked softly on the privacy glass.

“Umm, yeah I read it on…my newsfeed this morning.”

It was partially the truth although she wasn’t sure if this qualified as withholding information from an officer.

“Well, it looks like the only the thing that guy had on him besides his name day suit was your wallet.” The officer tapped on the door and then opened the door abruptly.

“What,” Sansa shrieked. “That doesn’t make sense officer I assure you-“

Sansa paused completely taken back by the vision before her. The most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life was smiling at her.

“So you don’t know him then,” The officer huffed. “Damnit, I thought we had finally cracked this case. I guess I’ll call-“

“No,” Sansa exclaimed to the officer while never taking her eyes off of the vision in front of her. “I know him.”

_He’s the man of my dreams._

“So, he’s a work colleague, a family member or maybe your –“

The mystery guy interrupted the officer’s speech by embracing Sansa, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly. The act caused Sansa to let out a squeak but then a very loud satisfied moan.

_Dear gods_ , Sansa thought.   _I know I should push this hunky stranger away, but he really is a good kisser._

After a couple of seconds, the officer lifted his eyebrow while watching the two passionately make out in his office and sternly spoke. “I’m guessing by the way you two are sucking each other faces he’s your boyfriend?”

Sansa moaned.

_Ok, this is getting out of hand Sans, you need to say something or at least come up for air but oh gods his mouth is so soft._

Sansa moaned even louder as the mystery guy expertly explored her mouth with his soft lips and tongue.

The officer cleared his throat and continued with the one-sided interrogation. “I’m guessing you guys were honeymooning on Dragonstone so he’s your fiancé… husband…LOVER,” He yelled.

Sansa reluctantly pulled away from the mystery man’s embrace and gasped. “He’s…he’s my boyfriend.”

“Well that’s good to know,” the Head Officer smiled. “We took his fingerprints and couldn’t find him in the system. And he hasn’t said a word since the guard apprehended him in on Dragonstone. We’re guessing he’s not from around here?”

“What do you mean he hasn’t said a word?”

“Exactly what I said he hasn’t made one peep all day.” The officer flipped the clipboard, picked up a pen from his desk and scribbled on a yellow notepad.” Your boyfriend doesn’t speak any foreign languages?”

“I don’t know,” Sansa replied but then corrected herself when the Head Officer gave her a strange look. “I mean we’ve only been dating for a really short time I believe he speaks the common tongue.”

“Believe?” He raised his eyebrow and gave her a suspicious glance.

“I mean, I know,” Sansa chuckled halfheartedly. “Doesn’t everyone?”

_Why am I lying to the Head Officer for someone I don’t even know?_ _  
_

“Umm,” The Head Officer scribbled in his notepad “Well, I had a couple of my guys speak to him in a couple of foreign languages and we also wrote some things on a notepad but he hasn’t made a peep. Your boyfriend,” The officer lifted his eyebrow giving Sansa an inquisitive glare. “Can he read?”

“Uh, yes,” Sansa giggled. At least I hope he can.

“Umm,” the officer nodded and scribbled rapidly on his notepad. “Well, your boyfriend isn’t hard of hearing or hearing impaired because I checked.” He put his notepad down and made a couple of hand gestures. The mystery guy only smiled and nodded. The officer turned to her and shook his head. “I just told him I’m locking him up forever for indecent exposure.”

“Are you?” Sansa yelped and stared at the Head Officer with pleading frightened eyes.

“As much as I want to book him for indecent exposure there isn’t a law in the Dragonstone Island jurisdiction that you aren’t allowed to skinny dip in the area,” He gave Sansa and the mystery guy a stern look. “Just don’t go around telling anyone we don’t want a slew of mischievous teens or horny adults taking the next ferry to go skinny dipping off the coast of Dragonstone beach.”

“You have my-,” Sansa paused, peeked at the mystery guy and then nodded to the officer. “You have our word.”

“Good,” The officer gave her another stern look. “And your boyfriend’s lucky there were no children around or we would have had no choice but to book him as a sex offender. I’m telling you,” the officer wagged his index finger at the mystery guy. “I don’t ever want to see you in my office again!”

The mystery guy eyes widened, and he looked like he was attempting to grab the officer finger but Sansa stood up and eagerly shook the officer hand.

“Officer…?”

“Janos Slynt.”

“Officer Janos Slynt I can’t tell you how relieved I am that a fine upstanding officer like yourself not only found my wallet but my boyfriend as well and if you don’t excuse us well be on our-“

“Speaking of that,” Officer Slynt interrupted. He let go of Sansa’s hand and picked up a brown six-part folder from his desk, flipped through it and threw it back on the desk. “Before I can release him I just need identification, driver’s license, passport or a visa from you.”

“I don’t have any-“

“Not to worry I just need a name, so I can look him up in our system unless he’s not from Westeros which would mean he couldn’t stay here because we would have to deport him without some form of identification.” The officer gave Sansa a gruff stare. “I need a name?”

“Officer Slynt I uh...I mean we’ve only been dating for a little while I mean I think his name is...Sean," Sansa peered at the mystery guy as he gave her a disapproving frown," I mean…James uh…Jon," The mystery guy beamed at Sansa. "Jon his name might be Jon."  

_Might be?_ Sansa thought. _Real smooth, Sans._

The officer looked up from his notepad, furiously scribbled something down. After a few seconds, he began to inhale and exhale short whiffs of air through his nose which caused his large nostrils to flare in and out. The act made the officer look like angry cartoon bull especially with his face turning a weird shade of red similar to an apple or a pomegranate.  Sansa nervously chuckled hoping it would ease the tension in the small office.

“Miss Stark," The officer yelled. His voice made Sansa jump, the mystery guy peered at him with a threatening glance, which caused the officer to weaken his tone to a more pleasing level. "I’ve been an officer of the city guard for more than twenty years and the fact that you haven’t a clue what your boyfriend’s name is or even where he’s from or if he speaks a lick of the common tongue or even speaks at all.” Officer Slynt sighed, glanced at the two and shook his head. He sucked in his teeth with his tongue and continued. “Look, I’m not going to pretend like you two probably haven’t met until today or at the very least he’s not your mail-order groom, sex slave, gigolo or something.”

“What,” Sansa yelped. “Officer Slynt, I can assure you he’s not-”

Officer Slynt held up his hand so that he could continue. “Whatever kind of relationship you two have must be pretty complicated and frankly I don’t want to know the icky details.” Officer Slynt flipped the clipboard closed. “We’re just going to call him Jon Doe for now until you can provide legit identification you are hereby responsible to make sure our friend doesn’t skip town.” He put the clipboard down on his desk, took a seat in his leather patent office chair and folded his hands. “Miss Stark you have seven days and if you can’t provide proof then I’m afraid we will have to deport Mr. Jon whatever your name is. Have I made myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Sansa huffed and grabbed Jon’s hand.

A few minutes later after leaving the station Sansa texted Margaery that she needed to take the rest of the day off and left a message for her brother Robb and Theon to bring over any clothes they were willing to part with. She then ordered an Uber and stared at the mystery guy or as of now, Jon who was squeezing her hand almost to reassure her.

“I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the couch?”

Jon smiled, stared at her with the cutest puppy dog eyes and then a moment later his lips were crashing into hers.

Oh, gods, I hope I’m not going to regret this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, my laptop crashed two months ago, and I've been salvaging what I can. Luckily, I saved this chapter and a few of my WIP two weeks before the crash on Google Docs. I'm angry that I didn't save the updated chapters, so it might take me a couple of months to rewrite the last three chapters. Thanks for all your kudos and I'm hoping the writing fairy will inspire me to re-write the chapters better than before.


	4. Gods Be Good

“Jon,” Sansa moaned.  
  
They had been making out ever since they left the City Watch Station this morning. Sansa was sure the Uber driver, Mr. Bean was going to give her a one-star review for her lack of decency but she did manage to give him a fairly large tip. Luckily, the doorman today was the not so nice one, Sandor because the nice one, _"Dolorous"_ Edd had a little crush on her and would probably interrogate her snog obsessed guest. But Sandor only grunted a disapproving gruff when the two barely looked up to acknowledge his unenthusiastic attempt at a wave and hello.  
  
Sansa didn’t want to even think about how she nearly frightened her elderly neighbors two floors below a few minutes ago. Her neighbors, Barbrey Dustin and Old Nan shrieked when the elevator door opened up on their floor. Things had been getting hot and heavy on the elevator and Jon had somehow managed to remove his t-shirt while she rubbed on his muscled tone pecs. Jon wasn’t the only one who was barely decent during their tussle, her blouse had managed to come unbuttoned hinting at her silky pink satin bra underneath. So when the elevator door came to a jarring halt, made a light ding and opened Mrs. Dustin yelped and squealed, while Old Nan snickered that she hadn’t seen abs like that in a long time. After the elevator doors closed from her disapproving neighbor's glances and remarks, she peeled her lips from Jon’s and hit the button to her floor. And now, they were standing in front of her door moaning and groaning while making out.  
  
Sansa abruptly tore her self from Jon’s embrace. “Just give me a second,” she firmly held Jon at bay. “I need to find my keys so we can finally have a little bit of privacy.”

Jon nodded to let her know he understood. She smiled lightly at how awkward but sweet Jon looked holding unto his shirt in one hand while sliding his fingers through his uneven curls.  
  
“I’m guessing besides clothes, shoes and a few other essentials you’re going to need to see a hairdresser too,” Sansa said while fumbling through her purse searching for her keys. She nervously pulled them out and unlocked her front door. Her door cracked opened slowly and she let out a sigh of relief that she had tidied up her apartment before leaving for work today.  
  
“Home sweet home,” she smiled. Jon stared at her with his warm grey eyes, smiled back at her, cupped her face but only this time she kissed hungrily first.

“I know we shouldn’t be doing this,” Sansa managed to gasp in between quick pecks. “I’m usually not one… of those girls who brings…a guy home on the first date but there’s just ..something about..oh gods!” Jon picked Sansa up as if she were feather light and she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold on. He kissed and nuzzled her neck so tenderly that it forced Sansa to moan with lust. “The bedrooms down the hall to your right.”  
  
Jon didn’t waste a moment following Sansa’s directions and before long he had gently laid her down on her feather down blue silk duvet. “Jon,” she moaned her eyes fluttered as she noticed during all the commotion he had managed to lose his shirt, his pants and he was standing in red boxer briefs with a pretty impressive bulge.  
  
_Good gods Sansa,_  She thought. _What are you doing?_  
  
She wasn’t lying when she said she had never done anything like this before. But for some reason, it didn’t feel strange, or wrong or weird. It felt..right.  
  
And if Jon could read her mind he gave her a look asking for her consent. Sansa took one look at Jon drinking in the vision before her. She licked her lips, quickly removed her blouse and slacks revealing silky satin cheekinis that matched her pink satin bra. Sansa thanked the gods that she had decided to go for sexy instead of functional today because Jon looked like his eyes were going to pop out of its sockets. She winked at him and removed her bra but didn’t get an opportunity to remove her undies before his lips were crashing on hers.  
  
Sansa pulled him close kissing him with a hunger she wasn’t aware she could possess. Jon peppered her with tender kisses on her neck working his way down to her chest until his lips were lightly brushing her left breast. His tongue flickered over her sensitive nipple causing her to moan softly at his touch. He wrapped his lips around her breast and suckled it causing her to let out a sigh of immense pleasure. After a moment he flickered his tongue over her other unattended breast while rubbing her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Sansa released a seductive moan while Jon longingly moved further down kissing her firm belly until he was between her legs planting kisses on her thighs and…  
  
“Ohh,” Sansa loudly moaned. Jon eagerly licked on her folds causing her to moan louder and louder. She knew she was getting wetter and wetter because he licked enthusiastically causing her to moan even louder. Sansa was certain he was enjoying this almost more than she was and it took her second to realize she had her legs wrapped over his shoulders and she was so engrossed with receiving pleasure from his skilled tongue that she was grabbing handfuls of his curls. Jon looked up at her and if he could smile he would as if he knew she was only seconds away from climaxing.  
  
Sansa wanted him to enter her she was growing increasingly filled with lust. No man had ever made her feel like this and she wasn’t sure how to handle this feeling.  
  
“Please Jon,” Sansa begged. “I need you…please…fuck me.”  
  
As if he was granting her wish in the most unconventional of ways he stuck one and then two fingers inside of her entering her in and out in a rapid rhythm while sucking tenderly on her nub. “Dear gods,” Sansa yelled. “Oh gods, oh...OH!” Sansa yelled until she was seeing stars and filled with a euphoric feeling. The feeling was so good she could’ve sworn she heard buzzing in her ears.  
  
Jon kissed tenderly on her mound and Sansa had to fight with her decreasing strength to pull Jon off. “Shit,” Sansa squeaked. The buzzing increased and it took her second to realize that someone was ringing her doorbell.  
  
Maybe they’ll go away if they realize I’m not answering.  
  
Jon slid up to give her kiss on her neck and then her lips.  
  
_Buzz. Buzzzzz._  
  
“For the love of all gods, Sansa yelled with frustrating. She gave Jon a quick peck, locked eyes with him and murmured. “I need to get this.”  
  
Sansa shuffled through her closet for her cream silk robe but found her fluffy pink terry cloth one first. She put it to the side on her desk chair but then shuffled rapidly through her closet until she found her silk one way in the back. She let out a sigh of relief. Sansa still wanted to stick to her sexy get-up and nothing says I want to keep this party going like a sexy silk short wrap robe.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Sansa assured. “Stay here.”  
  
Sansa ran to her intercom and yelled. “This better be good.” After a few seconds, she didn’t hear a reply and cursed under her breath that she just didn’t ignore the buzz in the first place. She loosened her robe but then heard someone unlocking her door.  
  
“Oh, good you’re home and what the hell are you wearing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. : D


	5. A Slight Interruption

“Jesus, Robb” Sansa yelped. She hastily closed her silk robe. “Who buzzed you in? Was it Sandor?”

“No," Robb cleared his throat.  "Theon buzzed me in and I still have the spare apartment key you gave me,” Robb answered. He pushed his half-dressed sister to the side and dropped a handful of bags on her off white L-shaped couch. Robb glared at his sister and raised one eyebrow with concern and spoke in an accusatory tone. “Sansa, you still haven’t answered my question. What the hell are you wearing?”

Sansa glanced at her brother's disapproving glare. Feeling slightly uncomfortable she tugged on the bottom of her robe with one hand and wrapped her arm around her waist with the other.

“Not that it was any of your business,” Sansa replied. She pretended that her brother glares weren’t having a negative effect on her even if she was trying her best to cover up her sexy lingerie. “I just woke up from taking a nap and was about to take a shower.”

“So, I got your text,” Robb said changing the subject. “Luckily, Talisa had a couple of bags tucked away in the garage she planned to donate to the Salvation Army this weekend.” Robb rumbled through one of the bags, yelped and pulled out a faded blue t-shirt. “There is no way I’m giving you this,” Robb crumbled up the t-shirt and stuffed it inside his coat pocket.  Sansa raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. “It’s my favorite band besides,” Robb said while dropping the bag back on her couch. “There’s plenty of clothes to choose from.”

“Hey,” Theon uttered. He was holding a large cardboard box overflowing to the brim with t-shirts, shorts and various garments of clothing. The box was so large Sansa wouldn’t have known who it was if it wasn’t for the familiar blue Dockers slacks Theon frequently wore. “Can you give me a hand?” He grunted to no one in particular. Sansa waited for her brother to help Theon with the heavy box but he was way too busy rumbling through the bags on the couch pulling out an array of worn shirts, shorts, and pants while angrily cursing under his breath.

After a couple of seconds, Theon grunted and Sansa held on to the opposite side of the box. “Don’t worry, Theon,” Sansa said slowly moving back towards the living room. “I’ll help you.” A minute of awkward movements from down her hallway they finally lowered the box on the living room floor next to her coffee table.

“Thanks, Sansa,” Theon said letting out an exhausted puff of air after lifting himself up from the floor.

“Your welcome.” Sansa smiled. She abruptly stood back up and turned around quickly to adjust her silk robe and finger comb her bed hair. Once she was satisfied that she looked decent enough to not overwhelm her neighbor and brother’s best friend.

“Sansa...you look,” Theon stuttered. “Sans, you look…wow.” His eyes skimmed over Sansa’s sexy attire and got a quick peek of her pink lacy bra. He let out a low sensual growl and Sansa looked down to quickly adjust her robe. Theon stared at Sansa for a brief moment and then averted his eyes to the floor. “I didn’t know you weren’t decent. I should probably leave.”    

“I’m fine, Theon,” Sansa assured her friend and neighbor even if it was a tiny fib. She did feel a little underdressed but didn’t want to make a big deal out of it especially with her overprotective brother giving her the evil eye with an, _I told you so look_.

“Robb said you needed male clothes,” Theon muttered. His eyes were plastered to the wooden floor. “I was going to donate this box of rejected shirts and shorts from the Aquarium gift shop.” Theon nervously giggled. “The shop didn’t care for some of my more risqué ideas.”

Sansa picked up a navy blue shirt with white words that read _More Slippery Than A Baby Seal_ with an arrow pointing down to the nether regions and black shorts with golden words _Release the Kraken_ stamped on its arse. Sansa let out a low whistle, tilt her head, arched one of her eyebrows and crumpled the ensemble back in the box.  “I can only wonder why? **”**

“Yeah,” Theon chuckled. “I’m sure the Goodwill won’t turn it away.”

“The clothes aren’t going to the Goodwill,” Sansa replied. “Well,” Sansa lifted up a slightly worn shirt with a few missing letters. “Not all of them.”

“Who’s it for, Sansa,” Robb asked while holding three of the four white bags he planted on the couch.

“It’s for a...friend,” Sansa countered and pointed to the three bags her brother were tightly grasping. “You’re not taking those bags to my room, are you?”

“Depends,” Robb glanced down the hallway leading to Sansa’s bedroom. “Is your friend in there,” He inquired with an accusatory tone. “Or do you always sleep in sexy underwear for the thrill of it?”

“Robb, don’t you think you’re being a tad bit-“  Theon said before Robb stared him down with an angry glare.

“Who are the clothes for, Sansa?” Robb asked through clenched teeth **.**

“Robb, really,” Sansa yelled. “Just take the clothes and leave if you’re going to be a dick about it.”

“No, I will not,” Robb released the bags onto the floor with an angry thud and folded his arms. “Not till you let me meet this guy I’m donating my clothes to and-,” Robb wagged his index finger a little too close to his sister’s face.  “what type of guy spends the night over a friend’s house without a change of clothes?”

“Really, Robb,” Theon rolled his eyes, stepped in between the two siblings, planted his hand on Robb’s chest and pushed his friend a couple of paces back.

“Thanks, Theon I knew you would understand,” Sansa replied.

“Oh, no I wholeheartedly agree with Robb,” Theon said. He mimicked his best friend and wagged his index finger at Sansa. Theon puffed out his chest and released a booming voice much louder then Robb which caused Sansa to flinch and let out a yip. “What kind of guy doesn’t have his own...Ouch. OUCH!”

“Holy shit,” Robb yelled. Jon appeared out of thin air and begin to tug angringly on Theon’s finger.

“What the fuck,” Theon screamed. “Sans!” Jon pulled Theon closer to him and tugged harder. The force caused Theon to cower to the floor while releasing a high pitched squeal. Jon growled, Sansa screamed and Robb tried his best to break the two apart.

“Jon,” Sansa screamed. “ Don’t hurt him! He’s a friend! Please stop!”

Jon quickly released Theons finger. Theon squealed in pain, holding his finger while rolling on the floor.  

“Fucking balls,” Theon wailed. “What the fuck did he just do?”

“Let me see,” Sansa bent down and took a quick look at his injured finger. She touched it lightly causing Theon to slightly wince. “No broken bones but I think it might be sprained.” She looked up at her brother Robb who was giving Jon the evil eye while cautiously picking up his bags.

“Is that guy wearing the robe Talisa and I gave you last month for your name day?

Sansa peered at Jon who was tugging on Sansa’s pink fluffy robe.

_Oh, Gods._ Sansa thought. _He’s so sexy. How can this guy look even better than I do in that robe?_

She ignored her naughty thoughts and continued on.“Can you take him to the emergency room?”

“Sure Sans,” Robb said. He bent down and hooked his hand around his best friend's arm. “C’mon I’m going to see if we can catch a cab downstairs.”  Theon winced in pain, stood up and let out a high pitch moan.

“Theon, you’re being a drama queen.” Robb carried his friend down the hall.

“You weren’t the one whose finger was being held in a death grip.” Theon teared up and limped while Robb guided him down the hall. Sansa instinctively followed after telling Jon to stay put in the living room.

“Sansa,” Robb said after they made it to the front door. “I’m going to give you a call to check on you tonight.”

“Robb,” Sansa protested.

“No buts, I need to make sure you’re ok,” Robb assured his sister and whispered. “I need to make sure you’re not sleeping with a serial killer.”

“He’s just a friend, Robb” Sansa replied. “He’s harmless,” Sansa took a look at Theon who let out a high pitched wail after Robb opened up the door. “Although, he can be a little overprotective sometimes.”

“Well he’s not the only one,” Robb exclaimed. “I’ll give you a call tonight and Sansa-“ Robb gave her a look only a protective brother could give to his little sister. “I’m calling mom because I know you can’t lie to her even over the phone.”

“Goodbye Robb,” Sansa held on to her front door. “Take care of Theon,” She said. Robb gave her a nod and entered the elevator with a whimpering Theon as soon as it’s stainless steel doors opened on her floor.

Sansa sighed and closed the door. “Jon,” Sansa squeaked. Jon was standing right behind her still tugging playfully on her pink fluffy robe. Sansa knew she should be angry with Jon for putting Theon in the hospital but his sad puppy dog eyes were making it increasingly hard for her to stay angry at him.

“Jon, what you did to Theon was unacceptable and we need to…” Sansa paused, swallowed a lump stuck in her throat and continued. “We need to..need to…oh fuck it. Sansa wrapped her arms around Jon and kissed him passionately. “Well talk about it tomorrow.” Jon pulled Sansa close to him and grabbed her waist in a sensual embrace planting tiny pecks on her cheeks and neck. Sansa pulled away and spoke. “Jon, take me back to bed.” Sansa gave him a quick peck. Jon lifted her up and lightly kissed her neck. “I'm not finished with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I did a good job. This is my first swing at a multi-chapter fanfic in more than ten years and I'm a little rusty. Also, I'm still in need of a Beta for grammar corrections for this story and other future works so please IM me on Tumblr or A03 if you'll like to give it a go. : )
> 
> Tumblr: sirensong97.tumblr.com


End file.
